Phantom of the Hospital
by EpikalStorms
Summary: Maddie Fenton had, not Danny, but Phantom. When told that their son was dead, the Fentons took their daughter and moved away from New York. Doc Miller raises Phantom in the hospital with the help of it's staff. With a ghost toddler around, however, nothing, NOTHING, is as it seems. Especially for your Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman. ON HIATUS(see poll)
1. Prologue: The Prophecy

**Born to humans, a hero will rise,**

**A ghostly Phantom, with glowing green eyes.**

**A wise and deadly warrior taken from the skies,**

**And in his wake is the Ghost Kings demise.**

**But woe to this savior, an enemy will stand,**

**A bane to the spirit realm, with Fate in his hands,**

**A controller of destiny, this foe must be damned,**

**And despair, our hero's future, entombed within steel,**

**He shall fail without friends, no mercy to feel.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Phantom

Doctor Miller pulled the laytex gloves over his roughly scrubbed hands. Today was the day he was going to bring yet another life into this world. He waled into the room and smiled at the young women laying in the bed.

"Hello, Maddie. Are you ready for this?"

Maddie Fenton smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah, Doc. This little guy has been a thorn in my side, he has!"

Doc Miller smiled again as he got ready. Maddie was a great patient. She could handle this.

Maddie groaned, and all the doctors and nurses present tensed. Jack grabbed his wifes hand, "It'll be okay, Mads. Just you wait, I bet this little dude will be a heart-breaker!"

When the boy came into the world, Doc Miller expected it to be wailing and writhing. But his one was strangely silent. His appearance shocked the assembled group even furthur. There was a mat of white hair over his hair, almost covering his eyes, which were closed. His skin was a pure white, creamy pale, color.

"Is he albino?" A nurse near Doc asked. He was about to answer that he thought he was, when the baby opened his eyes. They were glowing green. Doc immediatly relaized what the problem was.

He shot a threatining glance at the other doctors. They understood what that meant, shooing the nurses out of the room with sad expressions.

Doc leaned forward and whispered something to the child in his arms. The boy instently closed his eyes.

Doc sighed, turning to Maddie, who was just openning her eyes. She looked at him, a relieved smile starting to spread across her face. But she froze when she saw him shake his head sadly.

"W-whats wrong?" She asked him, worry darkening her mood.

He really, _really_, hated to do this, but...

"I'm sorry, Maddie, but the little guys dead."

Doc hid the baby until the Fentons left. It took a while for Maddie to fully recover, and the three of them, they had a daughter named Jazz, left as soon as the hospital released her.

He stood in the airport lobby, a little sad that he would never see his friends again, for they had moved away from new York, to who-knows-where. He scolded himself. It was worth it. Worth losing a great connection. He had to protect the boy.

Doc sighed and drove back to the Hospital, which was the largest and most highly advanced one in all of New York state.

He held the boy in his arms, now. The rest of the hospital staff gathered aroung him.

He looked out at the sea of faces."See this boy?" They nodded. "He's gong to be raised here, in these halls."

They all looked up at the boy. He smiled at them with an intelligent gleam in his eyes. That almost scared most of them.

"But first," Doc told them, "He needs a name."

A nurse raised her hand. "How about Joey?"

To their astonishment, the baby shook his head, a small frown on his face.

Doc smiled,"Guess thats a no."

A doctor called out, "Sorta looks like a ghost. How 'bout we call 'im Casper?" This earned a few laughs, but the boy shook his head yet again. Except this time, he was smiling.

Doc noticed this, and said "I think we are getting warmer."

A nurse chuckled. "I went and saw _The Phantom of the Opera_ the other day. Maybe we should call him Erik!"

The baby was staring at her. Doc looked down at him. "How about it?" The boy just frowned.

Doc looked up. "Jenny? Could you repeat that sentence?"

The nurse said her words again, and the baby smiled a toothless grin and giggled when she sadi the word "Phantom".

Doc smiled. "Do you want _that_ to be your name?"

The baby cooed, and the assembly laughed.

They slowly went back to their work, stopping from time to time at the nursery, where Phantom was staying. The nurse who worked there shook her head when asked questions.

"That sure is one strange little dude." She told them.


	3. Chapter 3: The Shocker

**Chapter 2 of P of the H. Hope you enjoyed the prophecy, as well as the 1st chapter! Here it is ppl!**

**Chapter 2**

Phantom was a smart little nugget, and he was always trying to learn. By the time he was 5, he could already do surgery perfectly, and was an actual certified doctor with a PhD by th time he was six.

He wore white scrubs, and a white lab coat adorned his shoulders, with _Dr. Phantom _written in silver across his left chest side. He always had a black and silver stethoscope around hid neck, and, much to Doc Millers displeasure, neon green studs in his ears, two on top, one below.

Phantom walked down the main hall. Nurses greeted him left and right. He strode into the lobby. People glanced at him, and smiled confused grins. He rolled his eyes at them, calling out, "May Parker."

Two teenage boys stood. They stared at him, probably surprised to see a six year old "playing" doctor, and going about his business as if "he knew what he was doing". Which, of course, he did. But they didn't know that.

The tall blond on knelt. "Hey, buddy. Where is the doctor? We'd like to ask him about our aunt May. Do you think you could stop playing doctor for a while and go get him for us?" The rest of the adults and teens in the lobby nodded, as if agreeing that this was a great way to go about things.

But Phantom scowled. "I _am_ the doctor, sir. And to answer any of your question which I _know _you would ask my Father, Doctor Miller, if he was here, yes, your Aunt is fine. Her heart just failed a little when the battle downtown took place. No, your Aunt will be able to go home in a week or so. Common causes of heart failure include myocardial infarction and other forms of ischemic heart disease, hypertension, , and cardiomyopathy.The term "heart failure" is sometimes incorrectly used to describe other cardiac-related illnesses, such as myocardial infarction or cardiac arrest, which can cause heart failure but are not equivalent to heart failure. Heart failure is a common, costly, disabling, and potentially deadly state of bodily function, but I assure can assure you that your Aunt's condition is nowhere near this severe."

Everyone was staring at him. Phantom rolled his eyes once again, and started to walk down the hall the the west wing of the hospital. He turned to the two teens, who were standing perfectly, the brown haired one's mouth hanging open a few decimeters, but Phantom didn't think he would be in any trouble due to the width and span of the gape. "Right this way. My patients room number is room 326, on the third floor, to the right of the second hallway, which is labeled "west wing". I'm sure you will not miss it. Enjoy the rest of your day, sirs." With that, Phantom walked down the hallway, out of sight, the waiting lobbyists still gaping at his receding figure. The nearby nurses were trying their best not to giggle, and they were holding hand to their mouths, faces red. But Phantom had to give them credit. They usually burst out laughing. This time, little more than a peep got out.

Doc Miller watched his adopted son with a smile on his face. He always got a kick out of the waiting peoples faces. We can safely say this: he was proud of his little ghost hero.

**There you go. Chapter 2! Now give me waffles—I-i mean review! And some waffles wouldn't hurt, would they?**

**With excitable love, repeating side sickness, and peace 4 all the platypus fans-**

**~Scy.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Music Master

**Okay, so I figured that you guys have waited long enough for chapter 3, so im gonna bless you with an early xmas present. And thank you, VampireFruitloopsRule! I now have enough waffles to continue this story!**

**P.S to the other readers: As long as you give me waffles in your reviews, I shall update this story!**

**Chapter 3: Music Master**

Phantom stood in the middle of the main Lobby, headphones pressed up against his eairs. Music blared loud enough for someone standing within five feet from him to hear. He knew it was bad for his ears structure, but he loved it too much to care. The nurses and doctors knew, as well. But they didn't want to take his obssession away from him.

The Lobbyists were staring at him. He didn't care. He just wanted his music. His techno.

**-LINEBREAK-**

Jenny looked out of the Lobby's veiwing window at her young charge. He stood in the middle of the waiting room, eyes closed, head bowed. The people waiting in the lobby were staring at him. She knew they were wondering if he was a patient. She smiled, it always made her happy to provet them wrong. Completely wrong.

She strode out into the Lobby, tapping Phantom on the shoulder.. Suddenly the music stopped, and the young sergeon turned, pulling off the headphones as he did so.

"Doctor Phantom, Sir, your patient is in need of your help. Something about her chest aching." Jenny smiled as the Lobbyists gaped at her words.

Phantoms face was kept nuetral. "Yes. Ms. Parker, is it?"

Jenny nodded. "That's the one."

He sighed. "Oh, but of course. I shall be there momentarily."

Jenny nodded once more. "Yes, Sir. Whatever you say, Sir!" She went off on her own merry way, walking that brisk pace all nurses walked, as if they were in a hurry 24/7.

Phantom hung the headphones on a hook, next to the front desk. He walked of in the walk all doctors walked, that strong, confident pace that assured you everything was alright. He rounded the corner, and saw the faces of the Lobbyists before he passed the wall. He smiled, but it flickered off, his expression returning to no emotion whatsoever. He never smiled, not anymore. Not now, that he had learned how demanding his work would be, all day, all week, all year, all eternity.

He would always be here, helping the injured recover, healing the sick. Ghosts never died, after all.

And humans would not, either. As long as they were in his care. This much was true.

He entered room 326, plastering a fake smile on his face once more. This one was not geniune. His smiles were never geniune. But he wanted his patient to feel comfortable.

"Good morning, May. What seemes to be the problem?"

May Parker smiled happily. She was somewhat elderly, but not so much that you could file her under the old lady catergory. "My chest seems to be aching again, Doctor Phantom. I don't know whats wrong, but I got scared. I need to stay alive. Whoelse will cook poor Peter his dinner?"

Phantom chuckled, but the laugh held no mirth. It was empty.

May was always talking about "Poor Peter", telling him what a dreamer he was, that he needed his old aunt to help him out around the house. From what Phantom had gathered, Peter was a nerd, who couldn't even get dressed without his aunts help. However, Phantom knew that your gurdians could overexagerate a little. Or a lot. It depends on the caretaker. Doc Miller was one of the kind that would let you be yourself, take your own path rthrough life. He liked it that way.

"I'm sure it was nothing, Miss May. It doesn't hurt now, does it?"

She shook her head no.

"Well, then!" Phantom fenged a cheerful demeanor. "You shouldn't have to worry about it! If it continues to pain you, just give me a call, and then we'll do something about it, alright?"

With that, Phantom strode out of the room, hurrying to aid his other patients. They were calling.

**_ END _**

**And there you go. I no, its not much, but it something, right?**

**Now, give me some waffles, and maybe I will update a lil' sooner.**

**With love, waffles (# of awesomeness going down!) and peace for all the platypus's –**

**~~ Scy.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Helping Hand

Phantom smiled, tilting his head back a few degrees. He liked hospitals. They were quiet, and nothing happened very much. People died, yeah. But never in his care. He was the ultimate doctor. Some said even better than Doc Miller.

That was a lie, however. No one could ever be better than Doc. Doc was too perfect. Doc was his idol. His hero. Doc never did anything wrong.

_**CRASH!**_

Phantom jumped. The window had shattered, and two people were rolling around on the ground, in a fight to the death, it seemed. Phantom sighed. He pointed his finger at the one who seemed to most threatening to his patients, the green one on the hover board, and fired a shot of ectoplasm, the substance ghosts are famous for.

The goblin-like creature screamed as the sticky beam hit him, sending him flying through the opposite window. His opponent, the red and blue spider-like teenager, looked around, trying to see who had helped him. Phantom didn't stick around, however. He quickly melted into the shadows.

_Doc was right, I never should have left the corridors. _He had never left the hospital before. Not in his whole life. He'd only been to the Ghost Zone, which was vastly different from the human world. Actually, going to the Ghost Zone didn't really count, since the portal was in the hospital.

He looked around for some type of cover. Seeing a cloak lying on a nearby crate, he threw the material around his shoulders, and pulled the hood over his head.

_Great, now I look like Reapers daughter, Kitty._

He stepped forward, and the superhero kid jumped in surprise. He raised his hands in a fighting stance. "Wh-Who're you?"

Phantom resisted the urge to face palm. Who did this kid think he is?

_Well, okay, seeing a five-year-old version of the grim reaper suddenly save your life... Yeah, that'd make _anyone suspicious.

Instead of answering, Phantom jumped into the air, turning invisible, and dropped the cloak to the ground. He flew away at top speed.

_Don't do it Phantom. Don't play hero. It's not your job. Somebodies already doing it. Just give it up._

He phased into a hospital room, sighing. Doc Miller looked up. "Hello, son. How has your day been?"

Phantom replaced his emotionless mask. "Fine, Doc. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Doc sighed. "Mmkay, sure." He grabbed his newspaper and strode out of the room, leaving his "son" to muse over the days recent events.

**Mmkay, srry it's so short. I have a whole lot on my plate rite now.**

**(this chapter is mainly for the enjoyment of my friend: Pichicha. Here you go, my friend! XD)**

**Oh, and the part where I described how an ectobeam felt like, when it hits you? Well, thats just my imagination, since nobody has before.**

**With love, waffles, and peace for all the platypus fans-**

**~Scy**


	6. Chapter 6: The Appendix

Spiderman entered a darkened house, pulling his mask of to reveal teenage Peter Parker. He scratched the back of his head and sighed warily. Who had that kid been? Floating and glowing and shooting rays outta his tiny hands like a futuristic gladiator? Ghost? Not possible!

Well, okay, shooting spiderwebs from your wrists shouldn't be possible either, yet he could do it, right? Peter collapsed on his bed and stared at the ceiling. But that kid! That _ghost_ kid! He was so... young! Younger than _him_,anyways. He shouldn't have to help with the bad dudes! Getting help from a super powered toddler meant Spidey wasn't doing his job right!

The brown haired hero rolled over. Before he could remember that he wasn't even undressed yet, he fell into a deep, and dreamless sleep.

**XXX **

_Six year olds were taking over the world. _

_First that professional albino surgeon kiddo, then this super toddler? What was the universe coming to?_

_Peter's nightmares haunted him, acting as dark matter, a inky blackness, swirling in and out of his mind. He felt his unconscious body shudder, as his mind remembered the Simiod._

"_Stupid, evil, playdo monsters..." His inner ears heard his slack mouth mutter, and eerie laughter was heard behind the sound of... was that screaming?_

"_No."_

"_Please..."_

"_No!"_

**XXX **

Phantom smiled pleasantly at the latest patient, who stared doubtingly at him, them glanced far over his head, as if searching for someone else. Someone taller, older.

The young albino (ghost) sighed. They always started out like this, and honestly, he was starting to get annoyed.

The once sturdy (now he was weak. Seriously, why else would someone come to the hospital, to get their lips removed? No joke, it has happened, but Doc Miller denied. Long story. You might hear it later.) young, dark haired man sat upright in the hospital bed, fingering the front of his white gown nervously. He was listed on the clipboard sheet of paper for a appendix removal.

"Appendicitis?"

The man nodded nervously.

"Close your eyes."

His gray eyes bugged out. "Y_-you're_ going to do it? Right _now_? _Here_? _You_? Aren't you going to put me to sleep first?"

Phantom sighed. He didn't have time for this. "Look, close your eyes, and I tell you what I'm going to do after I do it, okay? I've done this thousands of times before, and it always help people with your illness." Duh, of course it did

He took a sharp breath, and slowly let it out, and closed his eyes, nodding quickly.

The boy looked up and made sure the mans eyes were closed. Swiftly, and fluently, he reached a pale, and translucent, hand into the mans abdomen and pulled out something.

Uck.

**XXX **

A cold sensation hit his stomach, and suddenly the pain ebbed away. Ryan, for this was the mans name, opened his eyes and gulped.

He probably swallowed his spleen, or something. He was always doing the clumsy things, such as that.

The white haired doctor, who also happened to be six, stood there, holding...

_OMGOMGOMG! That's my appendix! _

… in a white gloved hand.

The boy, Dr. Phantom, smiled a soft, and hoping-to-please grin. He set the organ on the small steel tray next to the bedside table, grabbed a clipboard hanging on the edge of the mans bed, and jotted a few thins down.

"You are free to go." Dr. Phantom told him, without looking up.

He didn't go, however. No, Ryan stayed right there, in the bed, as his eyes rolled back into his head, and his back hit the pillows. In the distance, Ryan swore he could hear the boy give out a frustrated sigh.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, I know what u r all going to say. This would kill a guy, in real life. That couldn't happen, its not accurate. If these are what you thought as you read Phantoms surgery, raise your hand. Please not that my hand is raised as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nuttin but Ryan, and Doc Miller.**

**With love, waffles, and peace for all the platypus fans- **

**~ Scy**

**P.S.-this chapter is dedicated to Pichica123, for nagging and nagging! I, who support such things, am immensely proud of my friend! Nice going, Pichicha123! Keep up the good work! **


	7. Chapter 7: The Ipod

He glanced up into the dark, starless night sky. There were never any stars in New York. It was just sad...

"_... airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right..."_

Ah, yes. The stuff that dreams were made of. Wishing upon stars. Humans were so naïve. As if a large, burning sphere of acid could do you any good. How could that make your dreams come true? The stars always seemed so small from earth, but in fact a single star was large enough to wipe the green and blue planet from the solar system, reducing to a mass of spectral dust and wayward rocks. Earth was microscopic compared to the huge, pyromaniacal Orb of fire and sulfur...

"_...If you wiiiish... upon a staaaaar..."_

Phantom shook his head furiously, a small pout forming on his lips. Where did _that_ one come from? He didn't listen to classics! They were too slow, and depressing. He'd rather a mongoose with snake-skin headband over his eyes than suffer through the agonizing and dreadful elevator music that reminded him so fondly of a funeral march.

The young surgeon plucked the earbuds from his small, child-sized ears and, with a sigh, deposited the ipod into the drawer of the desk where the secretary, Jackie, sat. The tall blond smiles warmly at him. Jackie had always had a soft spot for the boy. He couldn't figure it out...

The smile she sent him, however, was different from the others. There was a calculated gleam of mischief in her hazel eyes. She made it seem like everything was perfect, while he knew that everything was _not_. Someone had messed with Phantoms ipod. And _someone_ was going to pay.

He sent a nod to Jackie, and set off to find Someone.

**XXX**

Turns out, Someone was hiding in the hospitals main supply closet.

It was Terry, the college graduate that Doc Miller had hired a few years back, as a replacement nurse for the one that Phantom had... er, that is another story. Maybe you'll hear it later.

Anyway, Terry Goldman was a pain, and Phantom un-shamedly resented his Father-figure for even considering to read the mans job application. Sure, he was a good paramedic, but that didn't mean that Phantom had to like him. From the day the young adult had first started his new job, the young ghostchild had known he was going to be troublesome. Terry had, from day one, immediately deemed the white-haired boy his best friend, and had taken to pranks and small annoyances to show how much he cared.

Joy.

Terry giggled childishly as the small doctor flicked on the light switch, and the two were suddenly bathed in the lazy glow of the dusty closet's single, bare bulb. "Hiya, Kiddo!"

No matter how many times Phantom had tried to warn, coax, or otherwise threaten terry to refraining from using that nickname, the man refused. He was just about to give up and try blackmail—maybe _that _would finally drive the notion into the man's thick, blond skull.

"Goldman," The boy growled, coolly, "you messed with my ipod."

The blundering fool made no move to deny the devious act, only grinning in response, as if coaxing the other on.

"Why?"

"Cuz I love ya, Kiddo!" Terry told him, reaching out a hand to ruffle up the younger's white locks. "need I any opther reason?"

Phantom swore, sure to make the word inaudible as he swat the prat's large, callused fingers away. "Yes."

Terry chuckled good naturally. "Nah. I don't think I do. I think you're just jelous!"

"_Jelous_?" Phantom cried, shocked. "Why on earth would I be _jelous_?"

"Because _you_ can't come up with better pranks than me!"

"I don't _need_ to! You're an _idiot_!"

"Ya, you do."

"I do not."

"You should."

"I _shouldn't_!"

"Yes!"

"Not on your _life_, Goldman!"

"Wha—" The two were drawn out of the, absolutely pointless, argument as a large commotion made itself heard in the halls.

Two heads poked out of the closet's doorway to see a small procession of doctors running towards them, a hospital gurney held between each pair of nurses.

On the gurney, Phantom recognized a familiar face. The teen had a large, rather bloody, gaping wound on the left side of his torso, which he clutched tightly as he moaned. The injury (which Phantom identified as a knife wound—yay! Those were fun!) was concieniently positioned in the fleshy part of the body that spaced the small intestines from the larger. Looks like a mob boss—or someone of equal stupidity, there were dozens to choose from—had gotten angry and had decided that taking a nice, long, and quiet walk in the park while absentmindedly swinging a dagger would be a lovely way to channel said anger.

And the victim?

Phantom resisted the urge to smirk.

Spiderman.

Or better known to the young, white-haired boy as a certain Peter Parker.

Terry sighed, almost sadly. "Well, looks like you got work to do, so—"

"Don't think your off the hook, Goldman. I'll be looking for you again just as soon as I'm finished." Phantom scowled. "You should surrender now, while you still have the chance."

"Well, it was a knife wound, right?" The male nurse shrugged. "Heard that you liked those. That last one looked particularly _nasty_, so I'm gonna guess that you'll be in a rather.. par say, _good_ mood, when you finish up. Am I right?"

"...Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes!" Terry beamed.

Why? _Why_ did murder have to be illegal? This guy was so annoying—

"So, aren't you going?"

Huh? Oh. Right. Knife wound. Parker. Work.

The small boy held back a wary sigh as he started down the hall, after the already long gone paramedics. He could hear Terry's light, scampering feet head off in the opposite direction.

"Oh, and Goldman?"

Squeek. The nurse's shoes slipped on the recently waxed floors as he froze in mid-scamper. "Yeah?"

"Stay away from my ipod, or _you_ will be the next patient I use my scalpel on."


	8. Chapter 8: The Challenge

Phantom moved his small hands over the gash in Parker's side. Surprisingly enough, the older boy hadn't gotten the injury under his hero guise. As he'd been preparing for the surgery, the young ghost had overheard the voices of frantic teens trying to tell the calm deputy officers what had happened.

Peter had been walking down Main Street with a large group of friends when the teens discovered a loud commotion further down the walk.

As it was, it happened to be a gang of thugs robbing a bank. Typical. Phantom assumed that Parker hadn't the time to change to Spidey, so he took the thugs on as himself, high school student extraordinaire Nice one, Peter. Of course, this lovely knife-wound was strong, realistic proof that it had been a bad idea in the first place.

But that wasn't what was on Phantom's mind as he phased the rag-tag slates of artificial skin to substitute until further notice. No, that wasn't what he was frowning about, as he used his intangibility to weld the ripped flesh back together. Goldman. That moron had said something, back in the supply closet. Something that had caught the younger's attention...

"_No, I don't think I do. I think you're just jealous."_

"_Jealous? Why on earth would I be _jealous_?"_

"_Because _you_ can't come up with better pranks than me."_

"_I don't _need_ to! You're an _idiot_."_

"_Ya, you do."_

"_I _don't_."_

He _did_, now that he thought about it. Thinking back, Phantom pondered the fact that perhaps Goldman hadn't thought his words through. Maybe he'd just meant to tease him.

But not in Phantom's eyes. No. In Phantom's eyes, he'd offered a challenge.

And gold be silver if he didn't take it.

Especially with the frantic teens in the lobby.

Yes, he knew just how to win this.

**POTH**

The girls in the lobby were crying, with the heavyset football players trying to stay calm and comfort them while silently panicking on the inside, shock and disbelief clearly showing in their own eyes.

Perfect.

The young doctor ran into the room and clambered up onto the main desk, beaming at the lobbyists. The group of high schoolers looked up at the newcomer, along with the other visitors. Many of the women pursed their lips and awed. The teenage girls smiled tearfully. Phantom zeroed in on their whispered conversation, using his sonic hearing abilities.

"Ohmigod, he'd so adorable!"

"Ha, check the lil' dude's hair? It's awesome!"

"OMG, that kid's _so_ cute!"

"I wonder who he belongs to..."

"Who cares, Gwen? He's adorable!"

"Haha, lookit his hair! It's white!"

Phantom smiled, making his now twinkling green eyes into small, lopsided crescents. He heard about a dozen soft squeals.

It's working. Obviously.

The nurses and doctors were giving him strange looks. Of course they would. He _never_ acted like this. But it was all according to plan.

He caught Terr approaching out of the corner of his eye. Just a little longer...

"Hiya, Kiddo!what you doing in the lobby? Back for your little music player?" Terry caught the back of his white hospital scrubs and lifted him to hi own eye level. Phantom let out a tiny squeak and kicked his legs in the air 'helplessly'. Jackie the receptionist smiled her bat-blinding smile, raising an eyebrow uncertainly. He would usually come up with a witty remark by now.

Phantom glanced back into the lobby. Everyone, excluding the staff, was frowning at Goldman accusingly. Perfect. The grinning moron had just walked into his death trap.

Terry laughed, dropping him back to the floor. "Ah well!"

Phantom let himself fall down to the cold white tiles. By now, every visitor in the lobby was glaring at Terry in disbelief and raising anger. The high schoolers were gaping in shock.

Terry frowned. "What's wrong, lil' dude? Too _weak_ to fight back?"

Now, normally Phantom would kick Goldman's sorry ass for even _thinking_ such a prospect. But today, he couldn't allow himself to slip out of character. It would ruin the whole plan.

So instead, the boy let his eyes well up with crocodile tears.

**POTH**

**Yes, yes. I know it's short! But this is a protest! Kinda...**

**You see, Pichicha123 seemed to think that short chapters are okay!**

**XC Well, their not! Their unsatisfying, and just BEG for no attention!**

**Otherwise, I apologize for the slow updates! *Huggles* Not to worry, little muchachos! I shall heed your pleas!**

**~EpikalStorms**


	9. Chapter 9: The Cuteness

Jackie's jaw dropped to the floor when young Dr. Phantom burst into tears. Terry's eyes widened and he backed up quickly, too shocked for words, and bumped into her desk. All of the hospital's staff stared at the boy on the tiles in surprise. Was he crying? Phantom never cried! Not even since he was born from Maddie Fenton! Tears had never leaked from the child's eyes! Not once!

Suddenly, the group of high schoolers that had been lounging in the corner stood and ran over to the tiny surgeon. The blond girl, the one who wasn't wearing a cheerleaders uniform, lifted the white haired kid into her arms and pushed his head into the crook of her neck, rocking back and forth.

Doctor Phantom stopped crying and giggled sweetly, smiling at the girls. They cooed at him in soft voices.

"Hey, sweetie, it's alright!"

"There's nothing to cry about, kid!"

"Was the stupid Blondie being mean to you?"

The boy sniffed pathetically. "Uh huh."

"Oh, you poor thing!"

"Don't worry, he'll be sorry!"

Terry paled. The girls glared venomously at him, and the jocks stepped forward, cracking their knuckled loudly. The blond nurse tried backing up, but his eyes squeezed shut as he realized he was already pressed against Jackie's desk. He gulped. "N-No! You don't understand! H-He's a doctor! He's, like, the hospitals top surgeon! Look!" He pointed an accusing finger at the child in the blond's arms.

The teenagers looked at Phantom skeptically. The boy tilted his head, eyes sparkling with a puzzled smile on his face. "Daddy said he give me a candy if I be good for him. He says he need to fix a people named..." The youngster scrunched up his face with a frown, as if he was trying to remember how to pronounce something. "... a people named..." Suddenly, Phantom's face brightened. "Oh! A people named Peeterer!"

The one called Gwen—the blond one—her eyes lit up. "Peter Parker?"

The boy nodded furiously. "Yah!"

One of the cheerleaders, the black haired one Hispanic one, took a tissue out of her purse and wiped the drying (and fake, Jackie had to resist her urge to giggle) tears from the boys face. "Did your Daddy tell you anything? Is Petey alright?"

"mmm..." Phantom tapped his chin, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling in the universal and dramatic thinking pose. Jackie was ultimately impressed with the kid's acting skills.

Phantom grinned, nodding. "Yah! Petey okay!" He held two thumbs up.


	10. Chapter 10: The Ebil

Phantom felt his feet pad softly down the white tiled-hall, racing through the west wing like a road runner, turning corners without a moment to lose.

Gwen said that he couldn't have the cookie until _after _he gave the rest to Parker, and since Parker was due to fall unconscious again soon, he had to hurry.

His feet slipped on the waxed flooring as he caught the sight of the golden embossed numbers, 342, on the the door to his right.

He slipped into the room to see Peter Parker sleeping staring at the Sports Channel. "Parker!"

Peter glanced up quickly, before grinning. "Oh, hello, Doctor."

Phantom pinched the bridge of his snub nose before handing the arachnoid teen the paper bag. He held half on it's contents in his bare hand.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Hm, Aunt May or Gwen?"

Phantom sighed. "Gwen."

Parker smirked. "Lemme guess, you had to act your own age to get these?"

"..." Phantom glanced away.

Parker chuckled. "I'm guessing... ya?"

"... I need the sugar." Phantom deadpanned.

"I see." Parker shrugged. "Well, am I gonna pass out anytime soon?"

the tiny, white-clad boy rolled back his shoulders indifferently. "Quite shortly, in fact."

Parker's eye's were already drooping. "Hmmm, mmkay."

"But eat the cookies first!" Phantom's eyebrows shot up.

Parker opened one eye teasingly. "Doctor's orders?"

The younger huffed heavily. "More like '_disorders_', but yeah."

Parker shrugged. "Sure, whatever." He managed to slipped a few of the pastries into his mouth before the sedatives took over, and he was out cold.

Phantom peered around, silently. What now?

… ^ ^ Right.

He stealthily slipped the bag from Parker's hand before trudging dolefully out of the room. What good would cookies to to a comatose teen anyway?

**XXXXXX**

Doc Miller stared at his adoptive 'son', wondering why he had such a bright gleam in his usually nuetral gaze.

He glanced at the bag in the boy's hand before closing his eyes tight with a sharp, understanding breath. Ah. Calories.

"Hi, Dad!" Phantom squeezed his neon green eye's shut and grinned at him. "What up?"

Doc sighed. It was going to be a _long_ day...

**XXXXXX**

Ember stared at the white haired boy before her, his bright and colorful eyes bouncing all over her shadowy apartment. The, she shifted her eyes mournfully after the retreating back of the one and only Doctor Miller. "Do I _have_ to?"

Doc Miller pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, Ember. As his _legal_ ghostly guardian, it is your job to —"

"But you always take care of him anyway! How can I —"

"Do not interrupt me!" Doc scowled tiredly. He knew why Ember was hesitant today. Nobody wanted to take care of Phantom on a sugar high. _Never_. "Anyway, I thought you _liked_ him. Don't I remember you saying just how _adorable_ he is the other day?"

The blue haired rocker scrunched up her tattooed face. "But that was when he _didn't_ act his age!"

Doc Miller didn't even respond. He turned on his heel and left, slamming the door shut behind him. Ember stared longingly after him as Phantom rammed a gloved hand through the screen of her TV. Sparks flew, and his bright gaze instantly flew to her, the famous "Oops-I'm-in-trouble-now" look clearly showing on his face.

Ember sighed, lifting the ghost child onto her hip. "C'mon, Kiddo. Let's get that chocolate off your face. Uncle Skulkers coming to take us to the Island for a while."

**XXXXXX**

Phantom grinned up at Nocturne, crescents of his green eyes, and his stark white teeth gleaming even in the darkest corner of the small room. All the ghost's; Boxy, him, Skulker, Ember, Johnny 13, Kitty, Penelope Spectra, Bertrand, and even Vortex sat huddled in the closet the tiny specter on the other side of the narrow window had locked them in.

"Why?" Ember cried. "Phantom, lemme out —!"

"BEWARE!"

" —...Please?"

The little head outside bobbed to and fro as Phantom shook it in the negative, still grinning in at them.

"Nu uh."

They all groaned—"BEWARE MY BOXED OF DOOOOM!"— and Ember hung her head. Yup. It was going to be a long day.

**XXXXXX**

**I KNOW it was suppose to be plot-developing, Pichicha123, but I couldn't help it! I mean, this is KINDA plot developing, right?**

**^ ^ GET AT IT! XDDDD**

**Sincerely,**

**~EpikalStorms***


	11. Chapter 11: The Renegade

He stepped down from the rocky ledge, knowing full-well that he could just fly, but too afraid to let his concentration lose focus. If that happened, then his invisibility would slip up, and _they_ would see him. _They_ being the two looming, dark, and evil-looking figures below him.

Doc Miller, _Dad_, he'd said not to judge a ghost by it's looks, but Phantom decided that these two were the exception.

"Did you get it?" The one with the pointy hair and cape questioned in a husky whisper, even though Phantom was sure he knew that no one was here for miles... except, you know, _him_. And these two.

The other one, the pale one with flames flickering and framing his face, red eyes and fangs, shook his head smugly. "Well, there haven't been anyone in this section of the GZ for centuries, Plaz, my man. Don't think they'd decide that today, of all days, would be a great day to repopulize—"

"But _did you get it_?" The first, Plaz?— hissed.

The second rolled his eyes. "No— I decided to buy a unicorn instead—yes, I got it! You moron, what did you think this is?" He reached inside his suit, a jumpsuit with a white cape and a military belt, and pulled out a peciluar object.

Phantom caught his breath, leaning forward ever so slightly to get a better look. He'd expected the thing to be sinister, but all it was was a box! Simple, stainless steel. It was sleek, and black, with a purple-hued button on the side. What did it do?

Plaz—or whatever his name was— sighed with pleasure. "Ah ha! Thank you, Dan. This...this will speed up my plans to extraordonary results."

Dan scowled, his red eye's gleaming. "Don't you mean _our_ plans, Plasmius?"

Ah, so his name was _Plasmius_.

Plasmius winced. "I—Ah, of course, Daniel—"

"_Dan_."

Phantom shivered as the cool word slipped easily off the undead lips of the second, Dan. He was beginning to regret ditching the others. He'd never been so scared in his life. Hell, he'd never actually _been_ scared in his life! He'd always seen everything coming, always came up with counter attacks to those that actually managed to surprise him, but this—_this_, he had no clue.

Plasmius nodded furiously. "Ah, of course. Dan."

Phantom snaked his body up the face of the cliff he had scaled. Time to go unlock the others?

_Yup. Time to go release our friends._

_Alright, bro._

Phantom squeezed his eyes shut. That was Danny talking again. Danny, his second half. Danny, his _human_ half, son of Madeline and Jack Fenton, brother to a Jasmine Fenton. He was slightly more immature than Phantom was, but he got over it. They loved each other, like brothers should. Danny got to take over rarely, however, and he always got bored.

_Phantom?_

_Yes Danny?_

_Can we take a small detour before we go back? Please?_

…

Phantom supressed a breath. _**Fine.**_

_Yes!_

**XXXXX**

Phantom let the white glowing rings of power wash over him, letting Danny take over for a while, retreating into the back of their mind.

Danny glanced down at the small hand, flexing the slowly developing muscles. He felt a grin take over his face, then heard Danny's slightly-more-childish voice in his—_their_—ears.

"Hey bro, C'n you hear me?"

Phantom tried to nod, but remembered that Danny had control right now.

"Bro?"

_Yes, I hear you, brother._

"Aw, cool!"

Phantom wanted to smile. Danny always made him feel more...alive, although that word seemed to contradict his entire existance.

_Where do you want to go today?_

"... C'n I meet Petey?"

Phantom was surprised. _You—wait, what?_

"Parker!"

… _Ugh, sure._

Danny smiled triumphantly. Phantom wanted to growl now. Danny knew that Phantom would always agree with him, unless he _really_ opposed the request.

"Yay!"

**XXXX**

Peter glanced down when he felt something tug his pant leg. He'd been released from the hospital, crazy as it was, just a few hours before. They'd told him to rest, but his friends knew they'd be able to steer away from any trouble.

Bright blue eyes stared back at him. They had light green specks in them... he recognized them from somewhere... But where?

"Hey, Mister, have you seen my daddy?"

Liz Allen choose that exact moment to glance back to see why Peter wasn't following them, and squealed. "Omigosh, Petey! He's sooooo adorable!"

The others looked back in surprise, and Gwen and the other cheerleaders cooed.

Soon, Peter and the little boy were surrounded by giggling teenage girls.

The six-year old giggled cutely back at them, still pulling at Peter's pant leg. He held up his arms "Up!"

Peter sighed, confused, as he lifted the tiny child into his arms. He had bright blond hair, deep blue eyes, and pale skin. He wore a solid white T-shirt, six-year old sized blue jeans, black boots, and a red baseball cap.

"Hey, kiddo." Peter said. "What's that you were saying about your daddy?"

"C'n't find 'im, Mister."

Liz 'awwww'ed, snatching the kid from his arms. "It's okay, sweetie, we'll help you find him! What's your name?"

The boy squirmed uncomfortably, suddenly shy. Peter didn't blame him. "... Danny."

The girls, excluding Gwen, squealed happily.

Danny titlted his head. "C'n you help me find him, missus?"

Liz nodded furiously, along with her clique. "Oh, yes! What's your daddy's name, sweetheart?"

"Doct'r Miwwer."

Peter's head snapped up, and the others looked at him in surprise. Liz gasped, dramatically. "Wait, are you Phantom's brother?"

Danny's face lit up. "Ryk'r? Ya!"

Flash frowned. "Ryker?"

Danny nodded excitedly. "Ryker's Phantom's weal name. We boff have n'cknames. M'ne's Spect'r!"

Gwen laughed, taking Phantom from Liz's armes. "Okay, Specter. Let's take you home. Do you live at the hospital too?"

Danny opened his mouth to reply, but his eyes suddenly widened, and he was silent for a moment.

**XXXX**

Phantom wasn't happy. At all.

_What are you doing? You can't just tell them lies like that! You need a basis of truth! My name isn't Ryker!_

_...It's a cool name though!_

Phantom sighed. _Just... cry like a kid your age, and get them to take us home, okay? You met Parker, now let's go!_

… _Fine..._

**XXXX**

To the group of teenager's surprise, Danny randomly burst into tears.

Peter jumped, then groaned as a sharp pain shot through his shoulder. "Let's just take him home..."

Flash nodded. Liz looked slightly regretful, but handed the wailing kid to the brown haired teen. They were starting to attract attention.

**XXXX**

After the teens had dropped them off, Phantom immediately requested control of their body back.

_That was unacceptable._

_...I'm sorry..._

Worst part was, Phantom knew that he wouldn't be able to stay mad for long. Danny knew it too, but Phantom still heard the note of shame in his voice through the mind-link they shared. He knew that sound. It meant Danny was about to cry. He needed their body back, quick.

The rings washed over him, and Phantom flexed his reaquired hand, before phasing through the ceiling in to broom closet.

Still, as Danny retreated to the back of their shared mind to quietly wail to himself, Phantom felt the small urge that he'd left behind. He wanted to cry, very badly.

And as he got to the main office, and caught sight of Terry talking with his father, that's exactly what he did.

Terry jumped as the tiny boy started sobbing into his lab-coat. Everyone froze as Terry's eye's widened, and the blond man held up his hands in defense. "Oh, nu uh. I'm _so_ not falling for that again." Doc Miller sighed, and they all waited for the boy to quiet down.

But he didn't. For the life of him, Phantom just couldn't swallow the tears.

Terry frowned softly, after a while, and he hesitantly knelt down to pick the boy up. "Yo, kiddo, you okay?"

Phantom shook his head wordlessly, burying his face into the man's shoulder in an attempt to mask his tears.

He felt Terry's hands transfers him to someone else's, and he found himself looking into the concerned eyes of Doc Miller. Phantom wrapped his arms around Doc's neck, and quietly cried into his loving father shoulder.

_Siblings were so annoying._


End file.
